Lo que siento por ti
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Tifa habia caido, esta vez las emociones le ganaron y se desmorono por completo. ¿Como le diría a Cloud que es a el a quien quiere dejar de amar? CloudxTifa FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FINAL FANTASY NO PERTENECEN PERO ESTA TRAMA SI .**

"pensamiento"

-dialogo- ammm creo que es todo en fin disfrutenlo

* * *

**LO QUE SIENTO POR TI**

Una noche un poco mas de las 12, todos dormían profundamente todos menos tifa, espero a que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos para llorar, así es, llorar, ya no podía mas, sus sentimientos por Cloud eran demasiado fuertes y el hecho de que el aun no superará la muerte Aerith le dolía mucho, era mas que obvio que Cloud jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

-que estúpida soy- dijo para si en un sollozo

-debería ser yo la muerta, así el estaría bien- susurro mientras se abrazaba mas a sus piernas y escondía su rostro dejando escapar mas lagrimas y dejando también escapar sollozos mas fuertes los cuales fueron escuchados por el rubio quien había bajado por agua. De regreso quiso asegurarse de que ese sollozo fuera solo su imaginación pero no fue así

-quiero no amarlo, enterrar este dolor dijo ella con tristeza y abrazándose mas fuerte, mientras que del otro lado de la puerta el rubio escuchó claramente lo que había dicho.

-¿tifa?-dijo al tocar su puerta sorprendiendo a la chica la cual trato de calmarse para contestar

-¿Qué ocurre Cloud?-hablo con fingida normalidad pero su se escuchaba triste

-¿estas bien?-

-…-quería responderle pero no podía realmente estaba triste en ese momento se congelo

-tifa-la llamo el oji azul al ver que no había respuesta

-….-

-tifa!- se empezó a preocupar cuando de nuevo no hubo respuesta –voy a entrar- espero unos minutos esperando a alguna objeción de su parte, pero, no, así que abrió la puerta encontrándose con una tifa en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas, viendo a la nada, recargada de su cama, con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas; se acerco, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella tomándola se su hombro izquierdo

-tifa- le hablo y la miraba directo a los ojos con el rostro inexpresivo, el cuerpo de tifa se encontraba ahí pero su mente no

-tifa- volvió a hablarle sacudiéndola un poco

-…Cloud- dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible

-que sucede?- le pregunto el sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-…yo…Cloud- se le quebró la voz y volvió a esconder su rostro dejando escapar de nuevo el llanto, Cloud la miro con un poco de preocupación

-que pasa?- dijo el oji azul mas como una exigencia que como una preguntas

-nada!- respondió con dolor y aun llorando

-entonces lloras por nada- le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo

-no es nada!- dijo entre llanto –solo…solo quisiera…ser como tu, ser fuerte-

"ser como yo? A que se refiere? Terminare con esto de una vez" pensó el oji azul antes de volver a hablar

-que dolor quieres enterrar?- le pregunto sin dar mas rodeos

-me escuchaste?- le dijo alzando la cara pero aun sin mirarlo-ningún dolor, ya pasara- decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, Cloud acerca su mano a la mejilla derecha de ella y gira su cabeza con delicadeza para que lo mire directo a los ojos

- a quien quieres dejar de amar?-

-…- entro en shock al escuchar la pregunta

-a quien quieres dejar de mara tifa?- preguntaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-…- no podía mediar palabra alguna como le diría a Cloud que es a el a quien quiere dejar de mara?

-y-ya es muy tarde- dijo levantándose seguida de Cloud-mejor dormimos ya, debemos…debemos descansar, ¿recuerdas? Hay que cumplir con una promesa-Cloud solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tifa se tiro en su cama esperando poder dormir y tratar de olvidar lo de hace un momento, el día siguiente seria largo le prometieron a los niños llevarlos a un parque iba a ser casi imposible evitar estar sola con Cloud y sobre todo evitar conversar lo que acaba de suceder

* * *

bueno, espero que les halla gustado y hare continuacion quizas solo uncapitulo mas espero sus reviews *-* comentarios, consejos, y espero quieran continuacion hasta la proxima :3


	2. Sentimientos Correspondidos

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FF7 NO ME PERTENECEN PERO ESTA TRAMA SI.**

* * *

**Sentimientos Correspondidos**

Llego el amanecer y tifa apenas había dormido unas cuantas horas, tenia los ojos muy hinchados e incluso un poco rojos, el cansancio era evidente.

—tifa!-entro gritando muy animadamente la pequeña Marlene—deprisa levántate! —decía emocionada quitándole las cobijas de la cabeza—

Tifa…que te paso? —le dijo al notar sus ojos y una mirada algo perdida y nostálgica, por lo cual tifa se talla los ojos mientras se sienta en la cama, pues aunque no halla visto los ojos ella se los sentía enormes.

—no pasa nada, estoy bien, tuve una pesadilla y no dormí bien pero, tengo la energía suficiente para ese paseo—le dijo con cariño y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Marlene lo pensó un poco, poniendo nerviosa a la morena, Marlene era demasiado lista para su edad y probablemente no le haya creído pero luego sonrió

—bueno, date prisa iré a despertar a Cloud y a Denzel también—dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrándola tras si, realmente le emocionaba la idea de que salieran todos juntos a disfrutar de un buen día.

Tifa se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se miro unos cuantos segundos en el espejo y enseguida se metió en la ducha, abriendo solo la llave del agua fría, dejaba caer las gotas de la regadera sobre sus ojos esperando que el agua fría bajara la hinchazón.

"ignora todo lo que paso anoche" se decía a si misma dejando escapar un suspiro "ojala solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, hmmp…. Ahora solo espero no quedarme sola con Cloud, de que le entra una duda no hay forma de evitar que la resuelva, debo de pensar en alguna excusa y ocultarle la verdad"

Se termino de duchar, se cambio, y fue debajo de seguro ya la estaban esperando y efectivamente era así, pues en sala estaba Marlene ansiosa de salir Denzel quien sorpresivamente estaba muy sonriente y Cloud estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

—vámonos! —gritó Marlene jalando a Denzel hacia a fuera, dejando solos a Cloud y Tifa, el ex-SOLDADO alzo la mirada, chocando con la de Tifa, el rostro de Cloud estaba inexpresivo.

"genial paso lo que justamente no quería que pasara" pensó la pelinegra algo nerviosa

—mmm… salgamos no hagamos esperar a los niños— dijo como si nada, brindándole la dulce sonrisa de siempre y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Cloud dejo pasar esta y no comento nada, aunque ha juzgar por los ojos de Tifa el rubio dedujo que ella continuo llorando cuando el salió de la habitación.

Una vez en el parque, el cual estaba rodeado de arboles, juegos infantiles, unos pequeños grupos de personas que reían alegremente, los niños jalaron a Cloud y a Tifa a jugar, la morena acepto gustosa pues así no estaría a solas con el, pero el rubio acepto un poco mas por compromiso que por placer, los cuatro corrían de un lado a otro, gritaban y se reían mucho, sorpresivamente el hombre de hielo también se reía. Luego de una hora de juego se sentaron a comer unos emparedados de jamón que había preparado tifa junto con un agua fresca de naranja. Luego de disfrutar de la sencilla pero deliciosa comida los pequeños empezaron a lanzarse un disco el uno al otro evitando que callera al suelo, por consecuencia Cloud y Tifa nuevamente se habían quedado a solas.

—Tifa—hablo el rubio mirando a la morena quien observaba jugar a los pequeños

—que pasa? —respondió lo mas segura que pudo sin despegar la mirada de los niños

—ahora si me tendrás que explicar por que llorabas anoche—lo dijo con exigencia poniendo mas nerviosa mas a la chica

—a…ahora vuelvo…este, cuida a los niños—dijo nerviosa levantándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria de donde estaban, adentrándose a lo mas recóndito del bosque.

"tal como lo imaginaba estar a solas con el era casi imposible de evitar" pensaba ella mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser un "parque abandonado" pues había muy pocos arboles y parecía formarse un circulo donde en el centro se encontraba una fuente rota y desgastada, y había varias bancas muy viejas pero aun se podían utilizar así que tomo asiento en la que mas le quedaba cerca dejando escapar un suspiro.

_FLASHBACK_

—_que dolor quieres enterrar? — le pregunto el oji-azul sin dar mas rodeos_

—_me escuchaste? — le dijo ella alzando la cara pero aun sin mirarlo—ningún dolor, ya pasara— decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, Cloud acerca su mano a la mejilla derecha de ella y gira su cabeza con delicadeza para que lo mire directo a los ojos_

—_a quien quieres dejar de amar? —_

—…— _entro en shock al escuchar la pregunta_

—_a quien quieres dejar de amar Tifa? — preguntaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

—dejar…de amarlo, como le voy a hacer para dejar de amarlo? — Vuelve a suspirar mirando al suelo cubriendo su rostro con su cabello— si Aerith estuviera viva, estarían juntos, y..y esto seria mas fácil, el estaría feliz, en paz consigo mismo y yo lo olvidaría mas fácilmente— pensaba en voz alta mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas silenciosas.

La morena no se había percatado de que Cloud la había escuchado pues, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el la había seguido y que se encontraba unos metros frente a ella.

—Que pena doy—dijo sollozando aun con la mirada al suelo

"Ahora mismo se aclara todo" pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a Tifa. Se puso en cuclillas y la tomo delicadamente del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, Tifa apretaba los labios y luchaba por que mas lagrimas no salieran, pero a pesar de todo se le escapaban unas cuantas, Cloud la tenia hechizada con su mirada profunda. Su rostro estaba serio pero mostraba algo de preocupación.

—…Tifa—susurro su nombre tratando de ocultar su preocupación sin mucho éxito

—No digas nada, por favor…no digas nada— respondió ella con la voz entrecortada y desviando la mirada. Odiaba eso pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba que el se preocupara por ella, se contradecía mucho, quería que el fuera indiferente con ella, que la mirara con odio, con desprecio, pero también tenia miedo que eso pasara, le gustaba tenerlo cerca pero esa una de las razones mas grandes por lo cual le era imposible dejar de amarlo, sin mencionar que lo conoce desde la infancia.

Cloud la tomo firmemente por los hombros.

— ¡Tifa! ¡Ya basta! Por que no haz dejado de llorar?! — la morena no lo miraba, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos razón que frustraba al oji-azul

—a quien quieres dejar de amar? — otra vez esa apuñalada, a veces Cloud era muy directo pero, en este caso, era necesario, si no lo hacia, Tifa jamás le diría nada y aunque le costara admitirlo a el le preocupaba y mucho.

—No se de que hablas— le respondió con nerviosismo aun sin mirarlo, pero el ya tenia sus sospechas.

"supongo que tendré que actuar distinto, lo siento Tifa pero debo ser directo, mas de lo que me gustaría" pensó el ex-SOLDADO antes de volver a hablar

—entonces, a que te referías con eso de que si Aerith estuviera viva estarían juntos, te acabo de escuchar—otra apuñalada mas ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso? Era tiempo de afrontarlo.

La morena lentamente guio su mira a la del rubio, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Cloud mantenía el ceño fruncido sin flaquear su mirada y manteniendo su agarre firme, tifa apretó nuevamente los labios, debía tomar valor para hablar de lo que por años estuvo ocultando, paso saliva, su boca estaba seca y los nervios eran mas que evidentes, tomo una bocanada de aire y lo soltó con un suspiro entrecortado para por fin hablar en un tono clamado pero nostálgico

—Si Aerith estuviera viva…todo seria distinto…todo seria mas fácil….tu estarías en paz contigo mismo…y…y…—desvió otra vez la mirada, volviendo a suspirar y sin mirarlo continuo—…y ustedes…estarían jun-tos—la ultima palabra fue la mas difícil de mencionar.

Cloud no sabia que decir se quedo helado, acaso ¿Tifa estaba enamorada de el? Sus sospechas, no, sus ilusiones ¿eran ciertas? Tifa Lockheart su amiga de la infancia enamorada ¿de el?

—…Tifa—fue lo único que salió de sus labios

— ¡Te Quiero! — soltó de pronto la chica, Cloud abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso Tifa leyó sus pensamientos? Sus respuestas estaban resueltas Tifa sentía lo mismo que el. Ambos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO MAS Y LISTO. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**


	3. Sueño

**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes de FF7 no me pertenecen

Bueno pues aqui dejo el ultimo capitulo de este pequeño fic, espero que les guste y perdón por mi gran tardanza en subirlo, sin mas disfrutenlo!

* * *

La morena lentamente guio su mira a la del rubio, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Cloud mantenía el ceño fruncido sin flaquear su mirada y manteniendo su agarre firme, tifa apretó nuevamente los labios, debía tomar valor para hablar de lo que por años estuvo ocultando, paso saliva, su boca estaba seca y los nervios eran más que evidentes, tomo una bocanada de aire y lo soltó con un suspiro entrecortado para por fin hablar en un tono clamado pero nostálgico

—Si Aerith estuviera viva…todo sería distinto…todo sería más fácil….tu estarías en paz contigo mismo…y…y…—desvió otra vez la mirada, volviendo a suspirar y sin mirarlo continuo—…y ustedes…estarían jun-tos—la última palabra fue la más difícil de mencionar.

Cloud no sabía que decir se quedo helado, acaso ¿Tifa estaba enamorada de el? Sus sospechas, no, sus ilusiones ¿eran ciertas? Tifa Lockheart su amiga de la infancia enamorada ¿de el?

—…Tifa—fue lo único que salió de sus labios

— ¡Te Quiero! — soltó de pronto la chica, Cloud abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso Tifa leyó sus pensamientos? Sus respuestas estaban resueltas Tifa sentía lo mismo que el. Ambos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

.

..

…

….

…..

…..

….

…

..

.

El corazón frio del ex-SOLDADO comenzó a latir de una forma distinta, de un modo alegre, nostálgico, nervioso, no lo sabía exactamente, las palabras de Tifa sobre Aerith y la reciente confesión crearon una explosión de emociones.

Se acerco un poco más a ella, pues aun se mantenía con unas lágrimas en el rostro y esta vez mirando al suelo con sus cabellos cubriendo aquel rostro rojo, tanto como de vergüenza como del tiempo que llevaba llorando. Cloud aun se mantenía en un shock, no se podía creer las palabras que la morena había pronunciado, su amiga de la infancia, la persona por la cual no se derrumbo durante la muerte de Aerith, claro! Se deprimió y quien no lo haría? Era una amiga muy preciada para él, pero no tanto como lo era Tifa, el amor de su vida.

—Tifa, yo…

—NO DIGAS NADA! —profirió ella con desesperación, no quería ser rechazada, solo necesitaba decir sus sentimientos, la asfixiaban demasiado, era lo mejor. —yo solo necesitaba decírtelo, eso es todo, tómalo como quieras….en verdad que ya no me importa

—Tifa— intento hablar de nuevo el chico

—no podía seguir luchando con mis emociones, me consumían lentamente y crecían…crecían mucho y muy fuerte

—Tifa—lo intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado

—finge que no eh dicho nada si? No eh dicho nada, no ha pasado nada, jamás me viste llorando, jamás dije nada….solo…

—Tifa! Escúchame! — Profirió mas decidió el oji-azul sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros, haciendo que ella lo mirara—déjame hablar, estoy seguro que a pesar de lo que estás diciendo, quieres una respuesta

Tifa simplemente lo miro, Cloud no pudo descifrar que había en su mirada, lo único claro que había era un enfrentamiento de emociones, acerco su mano a la mejilla derecha de ella tomando con gran delicadeza y cariño, secando las pocas lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojos

—Para empezar, sobre Aerith, de donde sacaste eso? Yo no estuve ni estoy enamorado de ella, su muerte me dolió y estoy seguro que a ti también, era especial para mí, como lo es de especial Marlene y Denzel

Tifa lo miro confundida, no entendía a donde quería llegar exactamente con todo esto y por alguna extraña razón los nervios regresaron pero esta vez un tanto más leves, pero más molestos e intensos.

— Y sobre lo otro— el momento se puso un tanto incomodo, los pocos segundos que Cloud callo, fueron eternos para ambos y probablemente los más tensos.

— ….Y sobre lo otro— se rio levemente, acercando a Tifa a su pecho, abrazándola protectoramente. Ahora fue Tifa quien entro en shock, se quedo inmóvil y su pulso se acelero, Cloud comenzó a acariciar su cabeza de una forma tan linda y acogedora que hizo sentir mucho mejor a la morena.

—sobre lo otro, yo también Te Quiero Tifa—se lo dijo cerca de su oído, provocando un escalofrió en ella así como también una sonrisa y nuevas lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

Después de unos pocos minutos Tifa correspondió el abrazo, quedándose así un rato, sin decirse nada, sin mirarse.

Cuando regresaron, el crepúsculo estaba en su esplendor, y Marlene los esperaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, para darles un buen regaño por haberlos dejado solos y por qué se escaparon un muy buen rato además de que tifa obviamente había llorado.

—Lo sentimos mucho Marlene— se agacho Tifa para pedir disculpas a la menor acariciando su cabeza

—por que lloraste? Fue culpa de Cloud? — lo dijo en un tono tan serio que Denzel rio por lo bajo al igual que Cloud

—No…bueno de hecho si pero el también hizo que dejara de llorar así que todo está bien ahora

La pequeña noto algo extraño en ambos, así que se lo susurro a Denzel que también había captado "ese" algo en ellos, los dos niños se acercaron a ellos con su mejor cara de "que está pasando aquí" para su edad, sin recibir respuesta.

Una vez de regreso en el bar, los dos examinaron nuevamente a los adultos y sin más Marlene dejo que su curiosidad actuara por ambos dejando escapar a una pregunta muy directa e inocente.

—Tifa, Cloud— ambos la miraron— Ustedes ya son novios? —Denzel, al escucharla puso atención ante la respuesta.

La morena se quedo boquiabierta, era que no se esperaba aun así que no sabía cómo reaccionar además de que aun no se acostumbraba a esa palabra.

—Si— respondió el hombre de hielo sin titubear, dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso a tifa pues jamás se esperaría eso de él.

Los niños sonrieron y subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir nada mas, eso era suficiente para ellos.

—Cloud

—que pasa?

Ella solo sonrió así que le hizo lo mismo, y se acerco a ella.

—Aun, creo que estoy soñando

—Es más real

—Si, pero no lo sé por que aun no me lo creo yo….—fue interrumpida y callada por un beso, corto pero tierno

—Ahora crees que sea real?

Tifa lo miro con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle.

—Si, ahora lo creo.

* * *

Ojala que les halla gustado, espero seguir escribiendo mas fics sobre esta pareja que me encanta

¿Review?


End file.
